


Loud mind

by swimminghelicopter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Blake can read minds, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Yang surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimminghelicopter/pseuds/swimminghelicopter
Summary: It's just Yang being curious.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Loud mind

Situation given: One day in class, you decide to scream something in your head to catch mind readers. As you do, you see your crush flinch.

For: Yang and Blake

Yang was always wanted to meet a mind reader. Well, you could say she's really obsessed but obsessed is a strong word.

She had read many stories about these people with this special ability. There weren't many since these people really good in using their ability to hide. 

One day in class, Yang was bored and since she was in the back row, she could see everything in front of her. She looked around at her classmates and wonder if there were mind readers among them.

Then she got an idea how to find out.

'FUCCCCKKK YOUUU!!!'

Yang screamed inside and...

Thud!

The teacher who was teaching, Sir Oobleck paused and looked at where the sound came.

It came from this student named Blake Belladonna a.k.a Yang's crush. She was holding her head, eyes shut in pain and her book had fallen onto the floor.

"Belladonna? Are you okay?"

Blake exhaled slowly and opened her eyes. She looked at the green haired man and she responded, "I... uhh I'm okay, sir."

"Are you sure? You look like you are in pain just now."

Blake cleared her throat after picking her book from the floor as she realized that all of her classmates were looking at her.

"I'm sure."

"Alright, if you say so but please tell me if something wrong, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

Bartholomew sighed and went back to teaching and the rest of the class went to focus on the teaching.

Except Yang.

She stared at Blake. 

'Okay, what the fuck is that?'

Yang thought. Then Blake turned her head to Yang and narrowed her eyes. Yang flinched and sheepishly smiled as the other girl was glaring at her.

'Shit...'

Yang tried to look away when the girl keep looking at her.

'Please don't give me that look!'

Yang breathed in relief as the dark haired girl turned away. Then a realization flashed on her face as she looked at Blake with her wide eyes.

'No way...'

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no...


End file.
